Soulmate
by Flare Dragoness Reshiram
Summary: Yin and Yang. Black and White. Two halves of one whole. So different, yet so similar. Total opposites that attract no matter what conflicts we face together. Lovers or not, we can't exist without each other. ColorlessShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello all, and welcome to my next ColorShipping fic. This one will actually be multi-chaptered and have three pairing: Colorless will be the main pair, with ChessShipping and CobaltViridianShipping (CobalionxVirizion) as side pairings. This follows Pokemon Black post-game. _**

**_As for Zekrom's special nickname for Reshiram, I wanted to have a shortened version of Reshiram's name, but I wanted it to sound regal-like. So basically, to get Lady Rem, I took the first two letters and the last letter in Reshiram's name (_**Reshiram**_), and there ya go. I'd prefer nobody else use that nickname simply for the fact that it took a long time to come up with it and I'd rather keep that name with just my fanfics. So, without further ado, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soulmate<strong>_

_Ch. 1 _

Night had fallen as the full moon rose into the dark blue sky and bathed the entire Sinnoh region in silvery moonlight. A massive black dragon sat atop the peak of Mt. Coronet as his Trainer, a young adult male with long tea green hair, rested in the palm of the beast's clawed paw. The pair was engaged in a one-sided conversation, with the male Trainer speaking aloud and the black dragon communicating his responses telepathically, his deep masculine voice echoing in the green-haired male's head.

_"Master N, I sense that something troubles you…"_

"It's nothing, Zekrom, don't worry about me."

N smiled lamely up at his legendary friend, but the beast wasn't fooled.

_"I'm your friend, N, you can talk to me. Don't push me away."_

N took a moment to ponder his response, then let out a deep sigh, "…I feel like I'm hindering you…"

_"In what way?" _Zekrom asked with a curious tilt of the head.

"I always keep you in a Pokeball now so I don't draw attention to myself. I hate confining my friends to those ridiculous contraptions, and I know you don't like them very much."

_"On the contrary, Master N, I love my Pokeball. It's very comfortable and it's made just for me."_

This was news to N. "…How so?"

The Deep Black Pokemon gave a loud growling chuckle. "_Pokeballs may appear insanely small, but once inside, it has a huge environment made for specific Pokemon. My environment is that of a large cloudy sky with lightning and thunder. I even have a huge thundercloud to sleep on."_

"I… wasn't aware of that. Forgive my ignorance, Zekrom."

_"Forgiven… Although, Master N, I fear this isn't the extent of your troubles."_

"Heh, you read me like an open book, Zekrom." Another sigh. "Please don't take offense, but I want to give you to another Trainer."

Silence. Zekrom's blood-red eyes narrowed.

"I want to give you to Touko and Touya-"

_"Absolutely not, Master N, I'm staying by your side no matter what!"_

"Please, hear me out… I feel they would be better friends because you'll be back in Unova, you won't have to hide, and-"

_"I said __**no**__, Master N—"_

"—you'll be back with Reshiram."

That stopped any protesting on Zekrom's part, and a very faint blush touched the Black Yin's cheeks. "_I see…_ _so you are aware of how much I miss her…"_

"Very much so. I've noticed it since Reshiram was awakened right before our eyes. I can sense how much you care about her, how much it pained you to have to battle her because of my false ideals, and how much it killed you to have to leave her so abruptly… and for that, I deeply apologize, Zekrom."

Zekrom blinked softly before gazing up at the full moon, its brilliant white glow reminding him so much of the beautiful white dragoness of truth. The moon was a dead ringer for Reshiram's dormant form as the Light Stone…

_"I was ecstatic to see Lady Rem again…" _His heart pulsed faster upon calling her by the special nickname he had affectionately bestowed upon her all those years ago_. "It was an honor to fight such a powerful, graceful dragoness… Even if it did pain me to fight, I do not regret our battle."_

"But it did pain you to leave her… didn't it?" N asked, his soft voice laden with guilt.

"…_Indeed, it did…"_ Zekrom's ruby eyes glanced back at his Trainer, "..._and I will forever regret doing so."_

N's heart sank a little. "I don't want you to regret it anymore. Listen, Zekrom, you are an amazing friend and ally, and I love you for that. But what matters to me the most is _your _happiness, which is why I want you to go with Touko and Touya, and be with your loved one."

Zekrom found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't want to leave N's side now that he had such a strong bond with the human Trainer, but to see his dear Reshiram again after hundreds of years apart was _so_ tempting. So many things had been left unsaid between them when he and N fled from Unova in such a hurry. "_But, Master…you're on the run from the Unovan authorities… and from that bastard guardian of yours…"_

N's expression darkened at the mentioning of Ghetsis, but he quickly hid it with a fake smile, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own. I still have Zoroark, Archen, and Carracosta with me. Getting around this new region will be no problem." He placed a hand on Zekrom's snout, "I know you don't want to leave me, but I know you'll be happier living carefree in Unova… Once enough time has passed for the authorities to give up looking for me and I can get my affairs in order, I'll go back… Just, right now isn't the time…" N swallowed, "I still have some unfinished business to take care of…"

Zekrom understood perfectly what N was talking about and why he wanted to do it, but that didn't mean he _approved_ of it. However, he knew it wasn't his place to speak against any decisions his Trainer made.

Pushing that thought aside, the beast's eyes stared back up at the glowing moon and Reshiram's face flashed in his mind. He missed her so much and there were so many things he wanted to tell her that he never got the chance to tell her back at N's Castle - _I love you, I miss you, I want to be with you forever. _He craved her touch, he wanted to hold her. He felt that if he didn't see her again, he would lose it, and his heart suddenly ached when the reality of his feelings hit him _hard_.

Zekrom made his decision. "_Alright, I'll go…"_

He then stubbornly added, "_But only if you promise me three things."_

N gave a genuine smile this time and snickered in relief, "Anything, Zekrom."

_"One, let me have something of yours so I can always have you with me."_

"Of course…" N immediately searched himself, and then settled on the black and blue planet necklace he always wore. It was one of two gifts he'd received from Anthea and Concordia, the Menger cube being the other. He carefully removed the necklace and placed it in Zekrom's other paw. "…Two?"

_"Here…"_ The legendary Yin dragon lifted his massive arm to his mouth and yanked off one of his shimmering, black scales before leaning his head back down to N's level. "_Take one of my scales so you'll always have me with you…"_

N's eyes watered as he graciously accepted the large, 18 inch scale, "Thank you, Zekrom…" He held the scale close to his chest, feeling slight electrical sparks emit from it, "…and third?"

"…_Promise to visit me sometime… please?"_

N gave a firm nod, "You got it, Zekrom. I promise."

The draconic beast nodded back and placed his hand on the ground to allow N to easily step off of his paw. "_In that case… I'm ready to go with my new Trainers…"_ He stole one last glance at the moon. "_…and Lady Rem…"_

N smiled sadly as his feet touched the mountain's snowy ground and pulled a purple Master Ball out of his pocket. He lightly caressed the capsule device before he recalled Zekrom, who obediently went into his ball without a fight. N watched the ball shrink in his hand then settled his lips to the round surface and whispered, "Farewell, my friend… and thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, the whole trading thing with Zekrom and N, cheesy. I know. Don't care! It'll make sense later.<em>**

**_Chapter two is already done, I'm just finishing typing it up and proofreading. Next chapter will focus on Reshiram and Touko._**

**_And yes, I'm using the Japanese names for Black and White because their English names suck and their color names would be kinda weird to write. XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Part 2. Sorry if the beginning is a bit blah, but every story is gonna have that boring exposition piece in it XD This part will follow Reshiram and Touko. **_

_**EDIT: I uploaded the unbeta'd version by mistake! My apologies, this has been remedied. Thanks to Shadow Star (dot) EXE for betaing for me. Wuv yo,u bestie :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Route 8 en route to Icirrus City<strong>_

Touko had been on the road for nearly four days, accompanied by her Samurott, Virizion, Emolga, Gothitelle, Excadrill, and her new ally, the powerful White Yang dragoness, Reshiram.

It had also been four days since she battled N and Ghetsis, ultimately winning the long grueling fight, leading to Team Plasma's downfall and saving the sacred bond between humans and Pokemon, as well as the region of Unova.

Despite having to fight N, though, Touko couldn't help but feel sorry for the child-minded male. To find out how horrific and sad his childhood had been was bad enough, but to actually witness and hear Ghetsis say such mean-spirited things about his son - his own flesh and blood - made Touko's temper boil like molten lava. She was proud to have Reshiram by her side when she defeated and taught that green-haired piece of crap a thing or two. He was lucky to be taken away by Cheren and Alder, otherwise, she would've _gladly_ rearranged his face with her fists.

"Ch. I am perfection, my happy ass…" Touko said mockingly.

Gothitelle chuckled. "That man was a complete ham, I swear."

"Indeed," Virizion added. "Humans like him make me want to shove a Sacred Sword someplace the sun wouldn't dare shine."

Samurott nodded in agreement. "The way he spoke to N was utterly appalling; no one deserves to be treated like that."

Emolga, who was perched on one of Virizion's horns, glanced at Touko, "…Do you think N will be alright?"

"With Gaycheese out of the picture, I'm sure N will be just fine…" The girl smiled. "Besides, he has Zekrom by his side."

Reshiram lowered her head at the mentioning of the Black Yin dragon's name, and her heart knotted up in her chest. Because Virizion was walking beside her, she immediately noticed this and politely asked, "Lady Reshiram, what's wrong?"

The white dragoness remained silent and suddenly stopped in her tracks, giving Virizion a melancholy look. Touko and the others paused, looking back at Reshiram for a minute before the viridian deer frowned and glanced up at the electric squirrel, "Emolga, you and the others go on ahead. We'll catch up and meet you in Icarrius."

Emolga answered with an obedient 'Yes ma'am,' and flew off to perch on Samurott's back instead. Touko also frowned and stared at her friend with worry. "…Reshiram?"

"…_I__'__m fine, Miss Touko… I just need a minute alone…_"

By the sound of her voice though, Touko could tell something was **very** wrong, but she decided not to pressure her into telling. "….I get it. I still have to earn your full trust." She gently patted Reshiram's wing with a disappointed expression. "I'll leave you to talk with Virizion."

The female Trainer then smiled at the rest of her team and beckoned for them to follow her as Virizion sat in front of the vast white dragon. "Lady Reshiram, what ails you so? If it's Touko, you don't have to worry; you can trust her. I used to despise humans before I met her. She's kind, generous, thoughtful… a dream Trainer in the eyes of Pokemon."

"_It__'__s not Touko._"

"Then why won't you speak to her?"

"_Because she wouldn__'__t understand, Virizion… Only you would_."

"Understand?"

Reshiram closed her eyes and sighed deeply, "_She has that boy Touya in her life. They__'__re always together…_" She glanced to the side, "_She wouldn__'__t understand what it__'__s like to be lonely for centuries and be apart from the one you cherish so much_."

Virizion tilted her head. What in the world was her master rambling on about? What did Touko's boyfriend have to do with anything…?

…_Wait a minute_. Her magenta eyes widened when she realized the source of her master's grief.

"…Lord Zekrom."

Reshiram's face contorted with emotional pain when her heart pinched in her chest again. She closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"You must miss him so much…" Virizion replied, her voice laden with sympathy. She knew how inseparable and head-over-heels the two dragons were in the past.

"_I do… terribly._" Reshiram opened her eyes, a few tears spilling down her face. "_Over a thousand years apart… in deep slumber… and we finally see each other again only to be forced to fight… and just like that, we__'__re ripped away from each other once more._" She bowed her head to hide her face, her next words coming out as a choked whisper. "_I never got to tell him that I still love him_."

"Lady…" It pained Virizion to see her no-nonsense master, so strong and courageous, letting her guard down and admitting her innermost sorrows to one of her servants. "You shouldn't worry yourself so much. I'm certain you'll see Lord Zekrom again."

Virizion placed a hoof on one of Reshiram's claws and the dragoness looked up to see the deer smiling at her. "…I've personally witnessed how much Lord Zekrom cares for you, and if he's still as madly in love with you as he was all those many years ago, he'll do anything in his power to see you again."

"_I know…_" Reshiram sniffled. "_I__'__ll always be his one and only Lady Rem, he promised me that before our bodies were destroyed… I just wish I could__'__ve said __**something**__ before he fled with N._" She sighed, catching her breath and calming her anxiety, "_But, I need to have faith in him that he__'__ll find his way back to me_."

Virizion nodded, "You'll eventually see him again… I know it."

Reshiram finally cracked a small smile. She felt a lot better now that she had confided in someone about this. "_You__'__ve always been such a supportive and loyal servant, Virizion. Thank you_."

The viridian deer bowed respectfully before the white dragoness. "Anything for you, my Lady."

The Vast White Pokemon bowed her head in response then stood to her full height. "_Well then, shall we head for Icirrus and meet up with the others?_"

"Yes, Lady. It would be most rude to keep our team mates waiting."

As the pair began trekking toward the icy city, Reshiram decided to tease her loyal servant, like she used to do in the past. "_Miss Touko mentioned that we would be seeing Touya again, if I__'__m not mistaken. You know what that means…"_

Virizion's magenta eyes widened as she stuttered, "I-I have not the slightest clue what you could be talking about."

"_Liar…"_ Reshiram smirked. "_You__'__re excited about seeing Cobalion again._"

A huge burst of red exploded across Virizion's cheek. "S-So what? You've known always known how much I like Cobalion. That crush was a long, long, LONG time ago and still to this day, I'm hopelessly attracted to him—wait a tic." She stared at the white dragoness with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know Touya gained Cobalion as an ally?"

"_Even in my dormant state as the Light Stone, I was still conscious of my surroundings and I could still hear everything round me, even though I couldn__'__t communicate_," Reshiram admitted in an all-knowing tone. "_Touko has been around Touya numerous times while I was in her possession_."

Virizion quirked the corner of her mouth. "True…"

The two legendaries walked past the Moor of Icirrus as the green deer spoke again. "Although, it's really sad. We're the legendaries of Unova and yet and still, we suffer from humanistic problems like relationships."

"_I know…"_ Reshiram agreed.

Both female legendaries thought of their significant others and sighed dreamily; then they glanced at each other and sweatdropped with a more pitiful sigh.

"…We're pathetic."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Reshiram and Virizion arrived in Icirrus City to see Touko standing outside of the Pokemon Center. She was conversing with Touya, who had Cobalion beside him, looking as stoic and majestic as always. Gold eyes widened in surprise when the cobalt Pokemon noticed the White Yang dragoness approaching and instantly bowed to her. "Lady Reshiram! It is such an honor to see you again."<p>

"_Likewise, Cobalion_." Reshiram smiled.

Touya and Touko stared in awe. "I've never seen you show such respect like that to anyone, Cobalion."

The Iron Will Pokemon stood upright and looked at Touya. "Only to Lady Reshiram. She's our trio's master."

Touya was dumbfounded. "I thought you were the Musketeer Trio's master?"

"No. I was only an acting master." Cobalion replied. "Years ago, when Unova was engaged in war, Lady Reshiram appointed me as acting trio master should any harm befall her. You could say it was a verbal will of sorts."

"Lord Zekrom was aware that his life was in danger as well, so he did the same. He told Landorus to act as the Kami Trio's master if any harm came to him," Virizion added.

Touko tilted her head. "The Kami Trio?"

"_Trust me, you don__'__t want to meet them… Well, except Landorus. He__'__s a pretty stand-up guy; he was Zekrom__'__s most trusted servant_," Reshiram explained. "_Thunderus and Tornadus are just complete trolls_."

"_Assholes_ would be the more correct term, but I digress…" Cobalion deadpanned, earning a snicker from Virizion and laughs from the two brunette Trainers.

Reshiram playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled at Cobalion's comment. She knew he always disliked the two childish members of the Kami Trio. _"Speaking of members… I have to ask…what of Terrakion?"_

Cobalion and Virizion glanced at each other. "We have yet to find him, but last we heard, he's housed deep within the maze-like confines of Victory Road. He lives in the Trial Chamber, the very last room before the Pokemon League."

"Well, I want to see if I can catch Terrakion and add him to my fighting team," Touya smirked, punching his open palm.

Touko, Virizion, and Reshiram glanced at one another and rolled their eyes while the female Trainer said, "Anyways… you three head on inside. I want to have a few words with Reshiram."

Virizion nodded and was about to step inside when Cobalion spoke up, "Actually, I wanted to go on a walk with Virizion for a little bit for old time's sake… if that's okay?"

Touko nodded at the cobalt antelope. "Just have her back in an hour or so."

He nodded then smiled at Virizion, who shyly giggled and followed her fellow musketeer away from the other three. Touya chuckled to himself. '_Go get her, Coba…_'

Reshiram shut her eyes and looked away when Touya kissed Touko's lips and informed her that he would be waiting in their room before heading into the center, leaving the dragoness alone with her trainer.

An awkward silence instantly fell around them. Touko shuffled her feet and wrung her hands together while Reshiram fiddled with her glass neck bands, both trying to think of what to say to the other. Finally, Touko stepped up to the dragoness, her eyes watering a little bit. "Reshiram… I just want to say thank you for being my friend and staying by my side… Even though we met under desperate circumstances, I hope you remain with me because I've really gotten attached to you…"

The sad look on Touko's face made Reshiram feel horribly bad for her previous behavior. Her sour mood made her push Touko away, which wasn't the Pokemon's intention-far from it. The Vast White dragoness smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her friend, who petted her snout in return. "_Miss Touko, I__'__m not going anywhere. I promise you that. You__'__re a very loving and loyal trainer. I couldn__'__t have asked for a stronger ally and friend_."

Touko let out a heavy sigh of relief and laid a kiss to Reshiram's nose. "Thank you, Reshiram. You had me so worried back there, I thought I had done something wrong or offended you or… I dunno, I was just worried sick that you didn't want to be around me anymore."

"_I apologize for that, Miss Touko. I shouldn__'__t have let my emotions block you out like that when you were just trying to help. I only wanted to speak to Virizion because-"_

Touko placed a hand on Reshiram's mouth to interject. "—she's close to you and she's known you much longer than me. I understand perfectly and it's okay. But I can see that something is really bothering you that you don't feel comfortable discussing with me as of yet."

Reshiram winced at Touko's words, but the brunette rubbed her snout to assure her that everything between them was on good terms. "Tell you what: since you're too big to fit in the Pokemon Center without your Heal Ball, you can go back to Dragonspiral Tower and rest there."

Reshiram's eyes widened; she wanted to go back home so badly since she was reawakened. Arceus must really be watching over her. "_Really?"_

Touko nodded with a smile. "Maybe it'll even help soothe some homesickness. Just meet me back here in the morning, okay?"

"_I will, Miss Touko. Thank you so much…"_ With that, Reshiram gave a small lick to Touko's cheek before spreading her massive wings and taking off for Dragonspiral Tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dragonspiral Tower<strong>_

A huge wave of nostalgia washed over Reshiram when she landed on top of Dragonspiral Tower. She and Zekrom called this place home after their former masters built the tower in their honor. It was surrounded by thick forest, boasted a large moat that housed the entire Dratini evolutionary family, and had a gorgeous view of Unova's many routes, cities, and bridges.

The white dragoness settled herself into a comfortable laying position at the very center of the tower then stared up at the navy blue skies. Despite finally being home, she still felt immensely heartsick.

"_Where are you, Zekrom? I miss you so much… You have no ide__a how much I__'__d give to see you again…_" Reshiram laid her head on her winged arm and blinked when she felt a strange shape in the stone floor. She moved her claw and instantly teared up at what she saw.

A large heart with flames around it and a thunderbolt piercing it diagonally. '_Zekrom & Reshiram__'_ was engraved inside the heart as well.

_We used our claws to carve this on our 10__th__ year anniversary... _

Shortly after was when their masters had started fighting again. The Vast White dragoness frowned at this memory, thoughts of the many battles they had in the past flooding her mind. She hated to admit it, but she sometimes hated their former masters for making them fight each other just to prove which side was stronger…

'_Disgusting_,' she thought bitterly.

But their former masters were fools for not seeing the bulletproof front Zekrom and Reshiram had put up. By day, they were enemies, constantly fighting each other at the behest of their masters; by night, however, they were always together at Dragonspiral Tower, sharing many a romantic and intimate evening in each other's arms.

Reshiram smiled at the happy memories of her past with Zekrom. Even when they were forced to fight, and she would get upset about it afterwards, he was always there by her side to cheer her up and make her feel better.

"_Fear not, Lady Rem… Not matter how many battles we fight, just remember that nothing can come between the love we have for each other…__"_

Reshiram smiled as Zekrom's past words echoed in her head, and she lay back down, running her claws back and forth across the engraved heart.

'_Wherever you are, Zekrom…__' _She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

'…_I hope you__'__re safe.__'_

* * *

><p>Later into the night, a male carrier Pidove was flying high above Unova with a small package tied to its bony ankle. However, whatever tool at the post office was in charge of this particular package never double-knotted the string, and it was beginning to loosen in mid-flight.<p>

The Pidove was just approaching Icirrus City when it suddenly got caught in a massive flock of Swannas. It chirped in alarm, dodging and swerving between the much larger birds, the package swinging haphazardly back and forth around its foot. The tiny pigeon Pokemon flew past a majority of the flock when the leader announced its presence with a deafening squawk, and it was coming right at him. The Pidove quickly nose-dived to avoid a mid-air collision and failed the notice when the string finally unraveled, sending the package falling to the ground below.

Unfortunately, the "ground below" happened to be Reshiram's head.

"_OW! Son of a…"_

The dragoness was rudely pulled out of her peaceful sleep by a sharp pain on her head. She opened her eyes groggily and rubbed her sore head, hissing in pain when she felt a growing knot between her wavy ponytails. "_Ugh… what the hell was that? Feels like a Hydreigon bit me…__"_

Thanks to the half-moon being out tonight, she had enough lunar lighting to find whatever bonked her on the head. Almost immediately, she noticed a small brown package a couple of feet away and then glanced at the sky. _"…__Yep, that would do it."_

She reached for the box and examined it, noticing that it was addressed to Touko and Touya from someone named Natural Harmonia Gropius.

'_Odd name…'_ she thought. '_Wonder what this person is sending them…__'_

Thinking nothing of it, she shrugged and sat the box a few feet away from her before laying back down_. "I__'__ll give it to Miss Touko in the morning."_

Despite the name seeming awfully familiar, she closed her eyes with the name still echoing in the back of her mind. For whatever reason, her mind played back the battle at N's castle, and that's when her memory suddenly sparked.

_Harmonia…_ Her eyes snapped open in realization, and she bolted up. _N and Ghetsis!_

She hastily grabbed the box again, carefully inspecting it to see if anything looked off on the packaging itself. She couldn't find any mysterious spots or stains, though. _"…__I better make sure nothing harmful is in this thing_."

She carefully cut the tape with one of her sharp, silver claws and opened the box to reveal its contents: a single Master Ball and a piece of folded paper—nothing else.

"_Okay… not too suspicious." _She took the lone piece of paper out of the box and stared at it._ "Hmm… It would be rather rude to read my master's mail, but I must ensure this is a harmless delivery_." The Vast White set the box down and unfolded the note to read it.

_To Touko and Touya:_

_I want to inform you two that I__'__m still in hiding, but I am well. I still don__'__t believe that Pokemon should be kept in Pokeballs, but my loyal friends are slowly changing my mind about that._

_Right now, I need to get some loose ends tied up before I can return to Unova, but I don__'__t want you to worry about me. I__'__ll be fine. As to the real reason I__'__m writing to you._

_One of my friends has expressed loneliness and regret for leaving a certain loved one named Lady Rem__—_

Reshiram's eyes widened as she exhaled a shallow gasp of total shock. Only _one_ dragon called her by that nickname…

She quickly shoved the note back in the box and took out the Master Ball. She gazed through the translucent surface of the purple capsule device; what she saw made her do a double-take.

Faint thunderclouds and a glowing pair of red eyes with yellow irises.

"…_Zekrom?__"_

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Electric mecha dragon is back in Unova?<strong>

**As to explaining something in this chapter. I know that Cobalion and Landorus are canonically the masters of their given trios. But, I found a very interesting Wild Mass Guessing on the Pokemon page of TVTropes:**

_**"Although Cobalion and Landorus are currently recognized as the respective masters for each trio, it could turn out that each of the two version legendaries is a master of each trio, a la Ho-oh and Lugia. While the musketeers and their theme of "righteousness" could fit with Reshiram's design aesthetic, the cloud genies fit with Zekrom's theme of hiding in thunderclouds and causing storms.**_

_**Correction: The Musketeer trio fit Reshiram's theme of "righteousness" and the Kami trio fit Zekrom's theme of "judgement". They're both opposite yet equal sides of the law."**_

**Anygay, thanks for reading, and reviews are loved. Next chapter coming soon. :D**


End file.
